


Glowing

by ShinataSureki



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Crying, Humiliation, M/M, Omorashi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shizaya - Freeform, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 18:23:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7518502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinataSureki/pseuds/ShinataSureki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He asked Shizuo to do this. He's helpless and starting to lose control, just like he wanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glowing

Izaya's shaking. His body is practically glowing with heat. His breaths are becoming ragged. He grits his teeth as he weakly tugs on his hands, unable to focus on anything but the painful, pleasurable pressure in is abdomen. He tightens his muscles and tries to close his legs.

Shizuo is between his legs, barely half a foot away from his crotch. The blond is holding Izaya's hands above his head with one of his own against the wall. With his other hand he's randomly pressing on different parts of Izaya's stomach. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't having fun torturing the younger male.

“Sh-shi-” A small whimper escapes his lips. “Nng. Shizu-ch-chan.” He doesn't know what he wants to say. He asked Shizuo to do this. He's helpless and starting to lose control, just like he wanted.

Quick high pitch moans reach Shizuo's ears. Izaya closes his eyes and bites his lip. His feet keep sliding around on the floor, making it impossibly hard to keep his legs still. Everything feels hot. He stops biting his lip as he makes one more high pitch moan.

His eyes start to fill with desperate tears as Shizuo does exactly what he'd instructed him to do when they got to this point. The blond pushes, hard, on Izaya's sensitive abdomen. The brunette feels humiliated, face slowly turning bright red, as a hissing noise pierces the air. 

Izaya squirms as a dark, wet spot grows on his pants. At first he's trying to hold it in, but then he isn't. Tears freely fall down his face and he can't help but sob a little bit at what he's doing. There's a puddle forming underneath him, reaching Shizuo's knees on the floor.

Shizuo's been silent the whole time, even when the warm liquid connects with his knees. He's been staring at his boyfriend's reactions with childlike fascination. His hand and wrist are slightly damp from it's perch on the brunette's abdomen, but he doesn't pull it away. Instead, he pushes a little more on the sensitive skin, causing Izaya to let out the tiniest whimper.

When it finally stops, Izaya's body relaxes. His breathing is slowing down. His arms, no, his entire body is exhausted. He looks at his recently acquired boyfriend with half lidded eyes. He's blushing too, but not to the same extent.

Izaya's mortified, yet he somehow finds his voice, “Shizu-chan do you- do you still love me?” The question is barely above a whisper.

The blond smiles, gently bringing the smaller male's hands down. He leans forward and pecks the brunette on the lips before he replies, “'Course I do, 'zaya.”.

**Author's Note:**

> I come up with great titles, don't I?  
> I absolutely love this kink and I feel as though there should be more crying Izaya. I was debating whether or not it would be a good idea to even post this, but it's 3:30 am, I'm tired, and my inhibitions completely are gone. I'm also really sorry that this is so short. Maybe (probably) I'll write something longer with this in the future.  
> I also noticed that my fanfics both have very similar endings. I swear this was an accident. Honestly, though, I'd probably ask the same thing to my significant other if we ever did this.  
> I'm super tired, so I'm going to go to sleep now.  
> Feedback is always welcome and appreciated~!


End file.
